


Geneaology

by Forbesfever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Family Drama, Multi, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesfever/pseuds/Forbesfever
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted after her fourth year and she's related to two of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. All she wants is to be normal (and to know why boys have to be so difficult?).





	1. Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! this is my new Dramione story! I love the pureblood/adopted Hermione idea so I decided to do my own version! As always I own nothing that you recognize!

She had found out when she was 15, the year before her fifth year. Her parents had sat her down, and after talking about how much they loved her, had told her that she had been adopted. For once in her life, Hermione Granger had been speechless. Her parents had given her a few days to herself to allow her to process the new information. She had done a lot of sitting in her room and just looking at her photo album that contained pictures from her childhood (now realizing the pictures began when Hermione was about 2, none from her birth or newborn years).

She had come to the conclusion that it didn’t matter. She was a Granger by her name and in her heart, and that was what truly mattered. After having another emotionally draining sit down with her parents, Hermione had vowed to not think about it again. She had sent a letter to Harry, informing him of the news and asking him to pass it along to Ron and Ginny, and it was done. 

Hermione headed to Grimmauld place at the beginning of August to spend the last few weeks before term began with the Weasleys, Harry, and Sirius. Her arrival of course began with a rib breaking hug from Mrs. Weasley, slightly less rib breaking hugs from Mr. Weasley and Sirius, and a full on tackle from Ron and Ginny. 

She had been confused as to why Harry wasn’t there with them and was informed by a peeved Sirius that Dumbledore had forced Harry to return with the Dursleys for the summer and would come to Grimmauld in a few days time. Hermione was very confused as to why the Headmaster had sent Harry back to his abusive relatives when Sirius was right here, but she held off on her questioning. 

Along with Harry came the whirlwind of his trial after using magic underage to get rid of Dementors attacking him and his cousin. Hermione was astounded at the fact that some underage magic warranted a full trial in front of the Wizengamot, and she knew many of the Order members felt the same.

While she waited for Mr. Weasley to return with Harry from his trial, she found herself sitting in the parlor with the Black family tree taking up a full wall. She found herself tracing the name of Sirius, connecting him to his brother Regulus. The names of their cousins Narcissa and Andromeda (and Bellatrix but was she even worth mentioning?). Their second cousins Tonks, and Draco. But what caught Hermione’s eye was two lines leading from Regulus’ name, faded in the spots for a spouse and child. 

She furrowed her eyes at the light grey lines, that one really had to look for to notice. Her perusal was interrupted by the floo roaring to life in the main sitting room. She walked into to see Harry stepping out of the fireplace with Mr. Weasley close behind him. 

“Harry,” she called out in excitement, almost tackling him to the floor with her hug. “I’ve missed you,” she said with a smile into his shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you too,” he laughed, trying to not inhale her voluminous hair. “And it seems like we have some things to talk about love,” he said smiling gently down at her, ignoring the way she stiffened at the mention of her adoption. 

“Well that can wait,” she dismissed, dragging him from the room. “Let’s see Sirius.”She led him to the kitchen where Sirius was chatting with Remus and Kingsley, knowing that seeing his Godfather would throw Harry off of wanting to chat for a while. 

He was only thrown off for a few hours though. He showed up in her and Ginny’s room with Ron as they were preparing for bed. “So,” Harry drew out the word. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hermione sighed heavily from her seat at the vanity in their room while brushing her hair. “I was adopted,” she met the eyes of her friends in the mirror. “My parents have no clue who my birth family was, and I’m not sure I even want to know.” She saw Ron and Harry look at each other, concern shining in their eyes, but she ignored it. 

“Ok then,” Ron clapped and stood from his seat on her bed. “I’m going to grab a late night snack and then head to bed. See you in the morning,” he called as he walked through the door to the girl's room. Harry left a second later, still shooting concerned glances Hermione’s way, making her shoo him out of the room before he decided to stay and chat some more. 

“Are you really ok,” Ginny whispered to Hermione after they had turned off the lamps and settled into their own beds. 

“Honestly,” Hermione whispered back. “I don’t really know.”

 

The rest of the summer at Grimmauld consisted of cleaning the house from top to bottom, doing their summer work for Hogwarts, and going to Diagon Alley for school shopping. Before they knew it, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were headed back to Hogwarts on the express. 

Like normal, they spent their time on the train playing games, and in Hermione’s case, reading. As they headed up to the castle in the carriages, Hermione couldn’t help but be awestruck like always at the impressive sight the castle made in the night. The group sat at the Gryffindor table and caught up with the other students in their year, showing cool politeness to those who had been bad-mouthing Harry and Dumbledore over their proclamation that the Dark Lord had returned. 

Hermione noticed that there was a stout woman sitting in the DADA professors seat. She was dressed in bright pink that made Hermione’s head hurt, and she could tell that the woman was observing Harry’s end of the Gryffindor table, barely taking her eyes off of the boy who lived throughout the sorting ceremony.

Hermione zoned out during Dumbledore's speech, quickly focusing when the new professor, who had been introduced as Professor Umbridge, interrupted him. Hermione watched with her eyebrows practically disappearing into her hair as the woman droned on about the ministry’s expectations, and it was then that it clicked. 

“What does that mean,” Harry asked them as they walked up to the tower. 

“It means,” Hermione said tightly, “That the ministry is keeping an eye and interfering at Hogwarts.”

 

It took a week into the term for Hermione to pluck up the courage to visit Professor Snape. “To what do I owe this displeasure,” Snape glared at her from his office door where she had been knocking for the past five minutes. 

“I was wondering professor,” Hermione asked nervously. “If you could help me to brew a heritage potion.” Snape merely raised a brow at her, and she continued. “I found out this summer I was adopted, and I would like to know who my parents were.”

The potions master looked at her for a few minutes, causing her to twitch nervously. “I will gather the ingredients, you will come to brew it next Saturday at 9 am sharp. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir,” she squeaked and ran away as he slammed his door. 

 

That week passed slowly, especially when the Gryffindors finally had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. The whole group had stormed back into the Gryffindor tower, yelling about the pink toad and how horrible class with her was going to be. 

By the time Saturday came around, Hermione was jittery with nerves. She didn’t need to worry about the Weasleys or Harry as there was a Quidditch match and they would be indisposed until the late afternoon. Hermione followed Professor Snape into the potions lab, heading to the front table that was already set up with a cauldron and jars of ingredients.

“I have left instructions next to the cauldron,” he gestured to the table, heading to sit behind his desk. “I expect you to not grate on my nerves too much, thought your mere presence may do that on its own. Inform me when you have finished brewing and we will complete the final stage of the potion,” he instructed. 

She worked dutifully for about two hours. The brewing itself wasn’t too hard, and Snape’s instructions were very clear. She waited for the potion to turn to a light green before calling Professor Snape over. “This looks adequate,” he drawled, pulling out a piece of parchment. “Now soak this paper in the potion.” He watched carefully as she ladled the potion over the paper, making sure to cover the whole sheet with it. 

He pulled out a knife with a jewel-encrusted handle. “Now slice your palm, and let your blood drip onto the sheet.” She winced as she drew the sharp knife across her palm, allowing a few drops of her blood to land on the paper before Snape pulled out his wand and cast a wandless healing charm over it. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, watching as the blood on the paper separated to the four corners. The paper and potion seemed to absorb the blood, and then the sheet began to almost glow as the potion began to activate. If she really squinted she could see words begin to appear on the page. 

Suddenly nerves struck her and she turned up her eyes to look at the chalkboard behind Snape's desk. She focused on the words left over from the first-year’s lesson the day before and could hear Snape pick the paper up from the desk. What really caught her attention though was his shocked inhale. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked nervously, looking at Snape as he stared between her and the paper incredulously. 

“You’re..” he trailed off, still looking at her with wide eyes. “Here look for yourself.” 

She carefully took the paper from the professor, taking her time in looking at the words on the sheet. When she did, she could have laughed, because this had to be the universe's idea of a joke. 

 

Father: Regulus Arcturus Black

Paternal Grandparents: Walburga Black nee Gaudin - Orion Black

Mother: Caitlin Black nee Potter

Maternal Grandparents: Rose Potter nee Flint - Richard Potter

 

“So,” Hermione giggled as Snape looked at her worriedly. “I’m a Black and a Potter?” Snape nodded worriedly, groaning as he watched the girls eyes roll into the back of her head. He levitated her so she wouldn’t hit her head and transfigured one of the stools into an armchair to place her in. 

“Well,” Snape mused “this should be fun.”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione breaks the news to those closest to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a minute but here is my next chapter for this fic. 
> 
> As always I don't own anything you recognize :)

Hermione wakes up on a couch and groaning she opens her eyes to stare at what looks to be the ceiling of a classroom. “What happened?” She whispered to herself as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. 

“You fainted,” a voice drawled from her side. She shot up on the couch and observed Professor Snape writing on what seemed to be essays at his desk. Hermione wondered what she was doing in the potions lab, when it all came flooding back. The potion, finding out who her real parents were. 

“My parents,” she breathed, directing her eyes to the piece of parchment that was still on the workbench. 

“I have flooed your uncle,” Snape said boredly, not even lifting his gaze from his grading. “He should be here momentarily.”

“You what?” Hermione snapped, finally pulling the man’s gaze from his desk to meet her irate gaze with his emotionless one. “Why would you call Sirius? What if I didn’t want to tell him?”

Severus opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by the door to the potions lab opening. “Snape, thanks for the summon,” Sirius said easily, entering the classroom and closing the door behind him. “Mione love,” he greeted, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on her forehead. “You’re looking well,” he said while gently ushering her to the couch. “Now what is it you don’t want to tell me?” the animagus questioned with a smile on his lips causing Hermione’s heart to drop.

“Well..I…Um,” Hermione stammered for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Sirius was now looking at her with an eyebrow quirked ready to interrupt her when another voice beat her to the punch. 

“Come on girl,” Snape growled, pushing away from his desk and striding over to the parchment on the lab table. “Just show him,” he said, shoving the heritage potion results into her hands. 

Glaring at him, Hermione unfolded the sheet and looked at the results for the second time, still barely believing them. “I’m, um, not sure if Harry told you,” Hermione began, avoiding eye contact with Sirius. “But my parents told me this summer I’m adopted, so I had professor Snape help me brew a Heritage potion and.” Here Hermione faltered, and turned her eyes back to the results page, and decided to just hand the paper to her uncle. 

Hermione finally looked at Sirius as she handed the sheet over and saw the wild look in his eyes. He caught her golden eyes, and held them for a moment before finally looking at the parchment. His breath caught when he read the words.

“Reggie had...,” he breathed, looking back at her and then turning to Snape. “Reggie had a kid?” He asked incredulously. 

“I am just as surprised as you are Black,” he said calmly, returning to his seat behind his desk. “You know Regulus and I did not have much contact prior to his death.” Sirius looked at the potions master for another moment, before turning his eyes back to the parchment, and finally looking back at his niece.

“Well love,” he laughed wetly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Welcome to the Black Family.”

 

Hermione headed to the common room after spending a few hours with her uncle and Professor Snape. The three of them had talked about what her new heritage would mean for her. Sirius had said he would now be working double time to complete his exoneration in order to properly ‘take care of her’ as the head of her family. She had been adamant that the Grangers were still her family, and Sirius completely understood, but also pleaded with her to realize that though she would remain a Granger, she was now a Black in the eyes of Wizarding law.

They had also talked about her glamour. Sirius had been very curious as to why her coloring was so different from either of her ancestral families: the black hair and grey eyes of the Blacks and the slightly less dark hair and the dark eyes of the Potter’s. Her light brown hair, olive skin, and honey eyes did not show her true parentage at all. 

Sirius had run a diagnostic test over her to see if there was a strong glamour placed over her and the answer had been yes. It seemed as if her father had looked to hid her from the world and had tried to make her as unattached to her family names as possible. 

Hermione had an internal battle about whether to tell her friends about who her real parents were, or to wait. Her self debate was halted when a large body slammed into her own and threw her to the floor. Groaning, she found herself looking at the ceiling for the second time that day. 

“Sorry,” a voice apologized from behind her as she sat up. “I wasn’t watching where-” the voice cut off as it came around her front, and she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing above her. “Oh,” he remarked, looking at her body sprawled on the floor. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she went to pull herself off of the floor, and was surprised when a pale hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up at Malfoy who wouldn’t meet her eyes before grasping his hand and letting him help her to her feet. “Well thanks Malfoy,” she said awkwardly as she dropped his hand and wiped off her back. 

“Don’t mention it, Granger,” the blonde said as he walked around her to continue down the hallway. Hermione took a moment to turn and watch him disappear down the corridor before she shook the encounter off and returned to her path towards the tower.

When she entered the common room, it was to the familiar sight of Harry and Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace playing Wizarding Chess. The two of them glanced her way when she entered the tower and called out greetings as she made her way to them. 

“Hey Hermione,” Harry greeted, his focus still on the board as he tried to figure out his next move. “How was your day?”

“Well that was actually what I wanted to talk with you both about,” Hermione responded nervously, fidgeting when both of the boys turned their attention to her. 

“Is everything ok ‘Mione?” Ron asked in concern, noticing her demeanor. 

“Yeah actually, it is,” she laughed nervously. “You guys know that Mum and Dad told me about my adoption this summer, and I thought I would never want to know who my parents were, but I actually really do. So I asked Professor Snape to help me brew the Heritage potion and.”

It was here that Hermione faltered. What if Harry wasn’t happy to have her as his cousin? What if they would only see her as the infamous Regulus Black’s daughter, and leave her on her own?

“Go on Hermione!” Harry gently encouraged, seeing her internal struggle. 

“Yeah, just tell us! It’s not like you’re a Malfoy,” Ron joked, trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. 

“Hermione,” Harry soothed wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a side hug. “No matter who your parents are, you’re still Hermione to us and that will never change.”

Hermione smiled weakly at her two best friends, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. “Well then. I brewed the potion, and I found out that my father was Regulus Black,” Hermione could see the shock in both of the boys eyes, and decided to just rip the bandaid off. “And my mother was Caitlin Potter.” 

Hermione watched Harry’s face for his reaction, and other than a slight widening of his eyes, there was no other outward sign of emotion. “So what? We’re cousins?” He questioned incredulously

“Well actually second cousins but-” She explained nervously, but Harry cut her off. 

“Hermione I don’t care,” Harry said roughly, tugging the girl into a full hug and squeezing her tightly. “You’re family.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to admit I absolutely love Hermione and Sirius being family and homies which is one of the reasons I made her Regulus' daughter. So just a quick explanation. Hermione's mother was Charlus Potter's niece (so yes she is related to Harry), her grandmother was a Flint (so she is related to Marcus Flint, and I do plan to have him enter the story at some point) and her father was a black (making her related to Sirius and Narcissa/Andy/Bella (and distantly related to Draco)).   
> please let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
